xinufandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Tribesman
Throughout the history, several creative ways have been discovered to utilize this power: *''Bio-Blasts: The ability to fire enormously strong and powerful energy blasts which are generated from the body's extrasensory potential. *Concussive Blasts: The ability to project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from the brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *'D''esolation'': to ravage all objects within the vicinity. *Enhance Physical Traits: The ability to use telekinesis to enhance speed, strength and fighting skills to super-human levels. *Ensnare Opponent: The ability to constrict a foe using their own clothing and hair, or even control their gross movements, providing their clothes are durable enough. *Force Fields: The ability to create visible or invisible protective force shields that could detect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *'''L''ancination: to cut with the mind. *Matter Alteration: The ability to alter molecular and atomic structures in such substances *Psionic Spikes: The ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *Reality Warping: The ability to mentally bend the quantum strings that make up reality within a localized area. *Telekinetic Animation: The ability to cause inanimate objects to move according to will by projecting part of their mental into them. *Telekinetic Holograms: If the Tribesman's fine motor skills are incredibly acute, then it is possible to mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract lightwaves and create holograms. *Telekinetic Katana: The ability to manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. This can also be used to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. *Telekinetic Sensitivity: The ability to feel the texture of objects the Tribesman has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he/she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *'Telekinetic Wave': Some people's telekinesis can be advanced to power levels so immeasurably strong and powerful that they could unleash highly strong, powerful and destructive waves of telekinetic energy and destroy anything in the direction of their waving hand. · 'mesmerization: to captivate others by a certain action. · ''hypnotic charm'': to cause others to follow oneself. The target’s discipline is altered, however the emotions won’t change. · ''hypnotic trance'': to put put people in a zombie-like state/trance where they are completely obedient to your will until the hypnosis wears off. · ''push''''': to 'push' thoughts into a person's mind, making them think that it is their own thought, and doing it like they would normally act upon thinking that action.